pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP183: League Unleashed!
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot Nando tells Ash fate has decided him to go after the League as well as the Grand Festival and is honored to have Ash as his first opponent. Ash responds that he will also battle with everything he got. Later, Ash plans what Pokémon to use, as he will have 3-on-3 battle. Brock knows Nando's Pokémon are mostly Bug or Grass-type, so either Flying, Fire or Ice type moves should get Ash the upper hand. Ash has now his choice limited to Staraptor, Swellow, Infernape and Glalie, but Dawn is not sure, as Nando can use any other Pokémon, knowing he used a Lopunny. They spot Paul and ask if he decided which Pokémon to use. Paul confirms and Dawn knows that he studied the other opponents and uses his best Pokémon. Ash tells he will give his best, but Paul responds that all here have got eight badges, so he thinks that statement is pathetic as Ash is and goes away. A woman orders her employees to be nice and take the trash to the bin, as many people will visit the shops. Jessie is angry, as they got the worst place they can imagine, so they discuss they need to get some Pokémon while they are working. During the night, Ash ponders what Paul said and thinks what which Pokémon will Nando use. He becomes angry and shots, waking up Brock and Dawn. He apologizes and goes with Pikachu on the balcony. Seeing the beautiful stars, he remembers that he fought side by side with his own Pokémon. He concludes that he will believe in his Pokémon as a part of his strategy. During the morning, Ash exchanged some of his Pokémon to use at the league, but does not reveal to Dawn or Brock which ones are they going to be. Barry runs into Ash (and, as usual, knocks him out). Barry and Ash argue, but Barry does not want that, as he now has his unique team that will guarantee a victory. Barry soon realizes he has a match and runs to attend to it. Dawn thinks over what is Barry's team and Conway startles her, letting her know he knows the question. Team Rocket are advertising their shop, but nobody is visiting it. Jessie is angry and thinks they can fight their way for a new location and sends Seviper. James and Meowth tell her to cool down and Meowth has an idea to improve the sells. At the League, Barry defeated his opponent and goes to next round. As he goes to the exit, a trainer passes by, making Barry somewhat frightened. Afterwards, Ash and Nando have the battle. Nando sends Roserade and Ash sends Staraptor. Roserade starts with Sweet Scent, affecting Staraptor. Roserade uses Magical Leaf and hits Staraptor, then follows with SolarBeam. Luckily, Staraptor managed to dodge and charges with Brave Bird. Staraptor takes some damage, but Roserade is defeated. Nando sends Armaldo, which is surprising for Ash and Dawn, who is a Rock and Bug type Pokémon. Ash sees Staraptor took hits, so orders him to use Close Combat, but gets repelled by Protect. Armaldo uses Rock Blast and defeats Staraptor. Barry comes, exhausted and reports to Dawn and Brock he saw a trainer with a Darkrai, who passed the first round as if it was nothing. Barry watches Ash's fight, as Ash calls Staraptor and sends his Quilava. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are among the shops, promoting their food. While the customers do not want any, Team Rocket say they are giving away the food (even if James is not sure about this idea), making a lot of interest among the crowd. Quilava got hit, but Armaldo is exhausted as well. Armaldo uses X-Scissor against Quilava's Aerial Ace, but gets knocked out and defeated. Quilvava won, but also falls, so Ash and Nando have one Pokémon left. Dawn wonders what will their next Pokémon be and Conway tells that he could answer for her. Barry gets startled, so Conway introduces himself to him, as a trainer who will win the League, making Barry riled up. Nando sends Kricketune and Ash Heracross. Heracross starts with Mega Horn, but gets repelled by Silver Wind. Kricketune sings, putting Heracross to sleep. Kricketune uses Fury Cutter, but Heracross sleep talks and uses Focus punch by this effect. Heracross wakes up and uses Focus Punch and keeps attacking, but Kricketune evades. Kricketune uses Fury Cutter, which makes Nando nervous, as he now sees this is the battle Ash talked about. Kricketune sings, but Heracross uses Mega Horn on the ground, then follows with Horn Attack, which pushes Kricketune up in the air and defeats it. Dawn and Brock are pleased to see Ash won, as Heracross goes on him. Barry brags he can do better, while Conway disappears. Team Rocket are now having a profit, as the customers are buying a lot of food. The woman who instructed the merchants now sees their potential and thinks she can get them a better spot. Nando admits he got lost in the battle they had, but feels no remorse. Ash thanks him for the battle and Nando tells them he will wandering and training. Ash and Dawn would like the next time they meet him to have a battle, which Nando agrees. Nando leaves, saying goodbye to the heroes. Later, Paul won his battle, so Ash knows that he, Conway and Barry are going to next round. Brock warns Ash there is a trainer with Darkrai. Though surprised, Ash promises to give his very own best to win. Trivia Mistakes When Jessie sends out her Seviper, it is smaller than her, the same size it was in AG008: A Tail with a Twist. Gallery Ash and Nando shake hands DP183 2.jpg Ash is troubled by the possible strategies DP183 3.jpg Conway lets Dawn know he has the answers DP183 4.jpg Barry encounters the mysterious trainer DP183 5.jpg Roserade gets attacked by Brave Bird DP183 6.jpg Armaldo's Protect repels Staraptor DP183 7.jpg Team Rocket's goods get interest DP183 8.jpg Quilava's Aerial Ace collies with X-Scissor DP183 9.jpg Heracross' horn is about to push Kricketune up }} Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears